<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pivot by sassafras06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937156">Pivot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06'>sassafras06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After L's death, Gen, Light having a mini existential crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pivot. Noun. A person, thing, or factor having a major or central role, function, or effect.</p><p> </p><p>He had questions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pivot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I'm losing inspiration, so I might be less reliable with my upload schedule, but I said something like this recently and I maintained a story a day (mostly), so we'll see. <br/>Hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Light won. He beat L at his own game. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So why did he feel so unfulfilled? So unsatisfied?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat on their- now his- bed, looking at the handcuffs and the chain that bound the two together laying on top of the blanket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could almost feel his left hand still weighed down by it, like a promise. L had said that it was for the investigation and that he did not want to do it, but Light felt like this grew to be something that was theirs; whether burden or blessing, he cannot tell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembered the way L smiled when Light looked over at him in exasperation as Matsuda blabbered on about Misa. The almost comforting way his silent presence at night would be if Light woke up from a weird, horror-filled dream. The annoyance he felt when L pushed his buttons just right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The warmth he felt when he woke up in L's arms, although he strongly denied it ever happening when L questioned why Light was looking at L weirdly one night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He furrowed his brows as he felt his eyes prick. Why did it hurt so much?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stilled. Was he the pivot in my life?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Light was perfect in almost every way, from looks, to manners, to his grades. He was a model student and a model brother. He even know how to be a great boyfriend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, did he truly care about anyone besides his family before he met L?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had questions. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>